Come Get Me
by Alpha Wolf Green Eyes
Summary: little one-shot between my favorite couple Hermione hears something that causes her to run off crying, but for once it's not Ron who is at fault. Naturally Harry comes to the rescue to cheer her up. R&R please! And enjoy! Rated T just to be on the safe side for some suggestive themes.


Woke up way to early and had this little plot bunny, so sorry if it's bad I didn't even think it out just started writing. R&amp;R Please!

Come Get Me

"Then I was like fine ten points from slytherin!" I say to Harry finishing my story about a little third year that thought he could get away with using foul language in front of a prefect. Harry laughs shaking his head a little and I just can't help but stare. I know my best friend is attractive, with his messy black hair, piercing green eyes, and a slim toned body. Must be all that quidditch, I really should take more interest into that sport.

"Hello earth to Herms!" Harry says while waving a hand in front of my face. Really Granger, spacing out while thinking about your best friends toned body? Not that I can blame myself, I mean just look at those arms, and…and there I go again.

"What?" I ask while looking up at him. Ah how I miss the good old days when he was short.

"You keep spacing out, something on your mind?" He asks stopping right in front of the fat lady, looking down at me with worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine Harry, honest!" I say when I see he's about to say something. "Come on quidditch boy, I need to finish my essay." I tell him, smiling up at him.

"Alright Herms." He chuckles, offering me his arm once again.

"Don't call me that Harry!" I laugh at him. I take his arm and after he gives the fat lady the password we make our way inside. We both continue to laugh as we sit at our favorite spot. I pull out my ink and quill to work on an essay I have due next week for advanced charms when I notice my advanced charms book isn't in my bag.

"Hey Harry have you seen my ac text book?" I ask him after dumping everything out of my book bag.

"Oh actually I have, its sitting on my bed. You left it in our room when we were up there studying with the boys yesterday." He says while looking up from the book he was reading. "Hey speaking of that, do you want to study up there? It's getting pretty crazy down here." He says while gesturing up to the boy's dorm room. Looking around I finally realize that some of the fifth year boys were in fact getting quite loud. From the bits I could hear it sound as if they were fighting over some girl in Ravenclaw. Shaking my head at the boys I look back at Harry and nod that I want to go up there and study. We gather up our things and make our way up the stairs to the dorm that Harry shares with Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus. Getting closer to the door we hear the boys talking rather loudly.

"They must all be here. Strange, I thought Seamus was going to hang out with his girlfriend." Harry says as we reach the door. Just as he's about to open the door we hear a female voice laughing.

"Looks like he decided they should hang out up here." I tell Harry with a tight smile. It was no secret that I and Seamus girlfriend, Taylor, didn't exactly see eye to eye.

"We can go back down stairs if you want, or the library." Harry tells me while putting a hand on my shoulder. Shaking my head I say

"Curfews in twenty minutes and anyway we can play nice together for a while." Harry just looks at me for a moment before placing his hand back on the doorknob. Opening the door we see all that Neville and Ron are sitting on the floor eating (the newest rule Harry made up so food wouldn't be all in the beds) while Dean is sitting on his bed, leaving Seamus and his girlfriend to be sitting on his bed. They don't notice us and just before Harry says hi the next thing makes us stop short.

"So Ron is the rumor about you three true?" Taylor asks while inspecting her nails.

"What rumor?"

"The one about Hermione being yours and Harry's…how to put this, personal entertainer." Ron spits out what food he was chewing before saying in an incredulous voice

"What?"

"You know the whole castle believes Harry and you only keep her around as an easy fuck. It makes since, no one things bad about you guys for it I mean look at her, there's no way two of the hottest boys in Hogwarts willing keeps her around. I mean seriously look at her; I'm surprised you can actually get it up for her." Taylor says looking up from her nails to Ron with an expecting look on her face. Ron opens his mouth but stops when he hears a gasp. It takes me a moment to realize it came from me. Before anyone can say anything else I run. I faintly hear Harry calling my name but I don't stop. I just keep putting one foot in front of the other. I don't even notice I'm outside until my knees hit the ground and hear the soft calming sound of waves. Looking up I see I'm at the black lake. Off in the distance I can barely make out some kind of animal thrashing in the water causing the waves. Must be the giant squid. I can't stop the tears they just keep rolling down my face. I know Taylors wrong, hell I've never had much experience with boys, what with the saving the world stuff with Harry and Ron I never had a chance to date. Not that there were any guys looking to date me. The last time a male had asked me out was fourth year, for the ball. Now with just one more year left of school I'm beginning to wonder if I'm just destined to die alone with a bunch of cats.

"Hermione." It's Harry, of course it's him. It's always been him. I continue to cry as he sits down next to me and pulls me into his lap, wrapping his arms around me. It's still strange sometime with how much Harry has changed. Ever since he finally killed Voldemort Harry had slowly started to open up and show his feelings a bit more. Lord knows two years ago Harry wouldn't have done this no matter how close we are.

"She's right you know." I say a little while later after I stop crying.

"How can you say that?" He says while pulling back some to look at me. "You know as well as I do that Ron and I don't use you like that!"

"Not about that part. The part about how you two wouldn't be able to…get it up for me. How no one would ever think that way about me. No let me finish." I tell him when I see he is about to interrupt. "Harry…I've never actually had a boyfriend. No boy ever makes any sort of hint that he is interested in me…I'm going to live my life alone because no one could ever love someone like me." I finish noticing that at some point I had rolled out of his lap to lie on the ground staring at the stars. After my little speech we sit in slice for a while.

"It's my fault." He finally says, breaking the silence.

"What is? The fact that I'm unworthy of being desired, no it's not."

"In fourth year I had decided to take you to the ball but when I finally worked up the nerve to ask I found out you had a date. After the ball I noticed there were a lot of boys that suddenly wanted you. I let it be known to the male population, and some of the female as well, that if they wanted you they had to go through me first. The ones that were brave enough to confront me couldn't even give me a reason, other than you looked hot, to want to date you. It's been that way all this time. I'm so sorry Hermione, I shouldn't have done that. I never realized how it might make you feel and if I didn't I wouldn't have done it. Yet I can't say that I didn't do it for my own selfish reasons any more than wanting to protect you. I couldn't stand that thought of another guy holding you and kissing you when I know they could never love you as much as I do. I hope you can forgive me someday." Harry finishes in a whisper while looking at the ground. I stare at him in shock. He loves me. Harry Potter loves me. For the first time in my life I can't think of what to say.

"I love you too. Since third year…probably longer." I finally tell him. He looks up at me looking at me with a shocked expression which quickly turns into a huge grin.

"Really?" He asks while leaning over a little to look me in the eye. I just give him a smile and nod, not trusting myself to say anything. I reach up and pull him to me, quickly finding his lips to kiss him. What I meant to be a nice quick but sweet first kiss for us soon turns into a whole make out session. Harry pulls away panting and I almost whine. Kiss him was addictive. Harry looks at me with a smirk and I realize I actually did make sound when he pulled away. I blush a little and turn my head some, trying to catch my breath. That's when I notice that at some point Harry had rolled over so he was on top of me, holding himself up with his arms that were trapping my head while his body trapped mine, almost like he thought I would leave if he didn't. As if I would ever willingly leave this spot.

"Seems like Taylor was wrong." Harry suddenly says. I give him a questioning look. Harry blushes a little before looking down some. I fallow his eyes but then again at that moment I don't need to; I can feel what he meant. Harry gives a little cough before saying

"Guess I can uh…get it up for you." As soon as that leaves his mouth he blushes darker while dipping his head, his hair tickling me.

"Maybe we should find a broom closet…just to make sure it's uh…not your jeans." I tell him while bushing madly. Harry looks up at me with a huge grin, looking me in the eye. I smile shyly at him before whispering

"Not all the way Harry…tonight anyway." Harry just grins at me even more before standing up, then bending down to help me up.

"Just what I was thinking." He says while kissing me again. As things heat up I pull away and give him a smirk

"Come get me." I tell him. He looks at me confused but I just turn around and run, laugh while I do so. I don't need to hear his pounding footsteps or laughter to know that he's chasing after me…or that he's getting closer.


End file.
